Hot
by Foxy'sGirl
Summary: Sam is confused.  He doesn't exactly know what to do think about a certain Lorien girl on a cherry red motorcycle right in front of his old truck.  He does know what to think about her appearance...


**So, I went to see this movie for Alex Pettyfer…and I ended up falling in love with Sam/Six, and then I saw that the movie had its own section now…and this happened. I wrote it quickly, and it's not very long, but I just wanted to test out Sam's character, you know, feel around in that nerdy little mind of his. **

**Oh, and I don't own this movie. If I did, then Alex Pettyfer never would have put on the shirt.**

00000

To be honest, Sam is a little disappointed in himself. He has just witnessed the death of a great man, the destruction of his school, and the separation of his best friend from the love of his existence and the only word on his mind is _hot_. For one thing, he really should be able to think of something more constructive and descriptive than _hot_. He's a genius, and she's way too extra-terrestrial to be explained as simply _hot_.

He also knows that she's way out of his league and he's currently on a mission to save the world, not just flirt with some girl who will gladly kill him if he steps out of line.

He, Sam Goode, son of Paradise, Ohio's favorite alien enthusiast crackpot, is on a mission to save the world. This world. He is going to save this world from aliens or die a glorious death trying.

And all he's thinking about is a girl. Not even a girl. A _Loric_ girl. An alien girl with a number and long blonde hair and an Australian accent that makes him think of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition and what she'd look like on the cover.

Maybe it's best, as a mere mortal driving an old beat up truck into certain doom, that he's too busy studying the way that her jacket and pants leave just the tiniest sliver of golden tanned skin visible above the low waistline of her pants. Maybe it's some sort of biological adrenaline fueled mechanism designed to keep him from going crazy with the current situation and pulling his hair out. That could make sense, he really could just be trying to calm himself down and get a handle on everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours.

Of course his sudden infatuation has nothing to do with the fact that she's insanely _hot_.

There's that word again. Now, it's not exactly shocking that Sam doesn't have all of the experience in the world with girls, but he does have experience with the bullies that date the pretty girls. And they don't call their girlfriends pretty, they call them hot, and slobber all over them in the middle of the hallway. Sam has always hoped to be more gentleman-like. How hard is it really to peel your eyes to their face and listen to what they have to say? Is it really that much of a challenge to actually get to know the girl in question?

Yes. Yes, it is.

Six, who he is refusing to call Jane Doe, is the first girl that has made him feel so uncouth. Sure, he's seen other pretty girls, and he's looked at his stepdad's dirty magazines, and he's felt all of those normal things that a teenage boy should feel…but this? This all consuming need to disrespect both her personal space and his own will to live is not normal.

Maybe it's a Loric thing. Like John walked into school and practically snatched the prettiest girl in school in the first five minutes. Simple human love is easy for the aliens. Maybe everyone on Lorien was this attractive to the opposite sex. And Sam means to the opposite sex.

It feels really awkward to realize it, and even more awkward to admit it, but John is a good looking guy. He's got the kind of height and muscles and ability to hide any secret nerdiness that girls always seem to go for. Sam wishes that he had muscles or _something_. Instead he's got an old car and an old life in a boring small town.

Maybe he should make up an alias, be as Loric as he can…of course without the good looks and magic superpowers and bad ass fighting abilities, but he could have a fake name. Maybe he could even pass for twenty-one, get a useful fake ID. Does alien body chemistry react to alcohol? Maybe Six would let him buy her booze. She really does seem like the kind who could pound them back…

That's _hot_.

And Sam needs new words. They've only been driving for about four hours, surely he'll have more time to play mental thesaurus, but he's just stuck on the one adjective. 'Pretty' is too plain for her, and 'lovely' is too demure, plus it sounds like something that his grandma would say. 'Beautiful' requires knowing her, which he doesn't at all, and likely never will, because what would she want with some little human that she could pick up with a pinky finger? 'Gorgeous' comes close, but it has the same little undertone suggesting that he knows her as more than just some alien chick who kicks ass like no videogame he's ever played.

And he's played a lot of videogames.

Maybe for now, he's just stuck with _hot_. It's an okay word. Not quite as suggestive as 'sexy' but gets the point across. As if he were getting the point across to anyone.

Sure, his little crush couldn't be more obvious, and he knows it, but that doesn't make it easier to talk about with anyone. One, that would be weird. Do guys even do stuff like that? Sam has never really had a guy friend, but he seriously doubts that hanging out involves talking about feelings and whether it makes them jerks to call girls _hot_. And two, John has problems of his own! He's busy missing Sarah and trying to defeat an evil race of aliens out to murder him.

He could talk to Bernie about it, but what if Six caught him talking to a dog about whether she is _hot_ or not. He'd shoot himself for that one, and her services would no longer be needed. He settles for sitting there, staring at the yellow line in the middle of the road and trying not to flick his eyes to her back. It's hard enough to keep him busy for the moment.

Later that night, they stop at a seedy truck stop for some kind of food, and Six takes it upon herself to eat the largest cone of soft serve ice cream in existence. Sam can't take his eyes away from an errant drop of rapidly melting ice cream that flows across her chin in a creamy rivulet.

Yes, _hot_ definitely is the appropriate word.

00000

**Reviews are love, guys. And even if you didn't like it, I love people telling me why. No one's writing can improve without constructive criticism. **


End file.
